Murphy's Law
by Mother Of The Universe
Summary: SEMBLANCE SWAP AU. Ruby carries bad luck wherever she goes. Weiss can disable the semblances of others. Blake can walk through portals that lead directly towards those she cares about. Yang is impervious to pain. Four girls, four vastly different semblances. One team, one journey. This is Team RWBY, and this is their story. Rated T for Violence, swearing, and future mature themes.
1. Red

**Hello! And welcome to a cool RWBY au I'm making! This au is basically a "semblance-swap" AU. Where different characters swap semblances. The swapping is pretty random; I simply based it on either character relationship, or characters who had similar semblances. As a general rule for the swapping, I decided that no student will swap with another student. Everyone has either swapped with an adult, or a villain, or in some people's cases, both. **

**As for the main characters, their swapping looks a bit like this;**

**Ruby switched with Qrow, and her semblance is now bad luck**

**Weiss switched with Mercury's dad, and her semblance is the ability to "turn off" or "take away" the semblances of others**

**Blake switched with Raven, and her semblance is now the ability to open portals to people she makes a "bond" with**

**And finally Yang switched with Hazel, and she is impervious to pain. **

**Everyone else's swap will be revealed with time. **

**As you can imagine, the plot will fall far away from cannon considering all the changes. I'm going to let the story develop as it goes, and see what happens. As for parings, the only thing I can guarantee at this point is Arkos and Renora. All the other relationships that will be cannon in this story are going to depend on how it develops. Whatever makes best sense plot wise/writing wise. So if I spend a few volumes building a relationship, either accidentally or on purpose, it's probably gonna go cannon in story. That being said, please don't complain if your ship doesn't sail. I don't really wanna hear about it. **

**Now, I will have spelling and grammar mistakes in this. I have a few learning disabilities, and am also only eighteen, so I will not be a perfect writer. Feel free to call me out on my grammar mistakes, but don't judge the quality of the story on the quality of the grammar. **

**Also, leave a review, but no flames. If you want to leave constructive criticism, go ahead, but actually give me some advice I can work with. I've gotten flame reviews in the past, and the most annoying thing about them is that they only spew hate, instead of giving me actual advice on how to improve. **

**And finally, a disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. That belongs to RoosterTeeth animation studios, and I'm fine with that. This was just a small idea I had and decided to run with it. I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review!**

**And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Red

It was only October, but the winter snow had flooded in early that year. This wasn't a bother to the little girl in the red cloak. The warm hood protected her face from the harsh winds, and her black fighting boots kept the cold snow from bothering her small feet. Her black dress, which folded into a childishly pouffy combat skirt was made of a special fabric that could easily insulate, regulate, or release heat, depending on the wether, keeping the little girl warm in the winter, and cool in the summer.

This little girl was Ruby Rose. She was pale, though during the warmer months she could gain a pretty summer tan. Her hair was short, and black, with the tips of her hair a brilliant dark red. Her most notable feature, however, where her stunning silver eyes.

She stood by a tombstone. This was the resting place of her deceased mother, Summer Rose. The grave read, "thus kindly I scatter,"

The white snowflakes fluttered carefree, letting the wind carry them to their destination. If little Ruby imagined hard enough, she could see the white bundles of fabric that where her mothers cloak; her spirit dancing in the snow.

With her brief visit over, the little girl began to wonder through the forest, back to her home.

She walked, humming an old lullaby to herself, sung to her by her mother before she passed away. The wind lightly kissed her face. It was beautiful thing to simply walk home, during a snowy October day.

She came across a clearing, not far from her house. Several wolflike creatures had conjugated at that spot. Their bodies where pitch black, like black holes in deep space. The only color that shown through where their glowing red eyes, and the white, bone-like plates on their heads like mask. These where the creatures of Grimm; hostile monstrosities that fead on negative emotions, and human flesh.

Ruby let out a small sigh, seeming slightly annoyed. She didn't feel like fighting today, but she would do so, nonetheless. "Just my luck," She hummed, her hands moving to the familiar collection of red, black, and silver metal that she kept hidden under her cloak for whenever she found herself in a fight.

Seeing a human that they always craved, the wolflike monsters began to circle in on the little girl.

But she was not afraid.

The first wolf made it's move.

Little Ruby whipped out her contraption; whose handle popped out, though the rest was still folded in. This was her weapon on gun mode.

Loading the weapon with bullets, Ruby took a few shots at the wolf charging at her. The bullets angrily boor themselves into the monsters skin, slowing it down, though not stopping it completely. Sensing the hostility, the other wolves began to charge in as well.

The little girl couldn't help but smile.

She jumped into the air, her hood falling off her face as she completely unfolded her weapon, revealing it to be a giant mechanical scythe. She soared around, her selhouohette reflected by the broken moon. She landed with grace, snow crunching underneath her feet, as she swung her weapon around herself, slicing one of the monsters in half. It started to disintegrate into shadows the moment it died.

Then it was onto the next one. Ruby leaped over one of the incoming wolves, letting it trip over its companion. She smirked. Being unlucky had it's advantages sometimes. The little girl swirled around, letting her scythe cut into the enemies, taking them down. She spun her weapon, smashing it into the ground, and letting shot after shot fly into the monsters skins.

Lifting her scythe out of the ground, she jumped into combat with the next one, swirling her weapon in the most intimate dance known to man; battle. She thrust her deadly contraption forwards, and pulled it back, before letting out a gunshot, using it to propel her weapon forwards, and straight into her opponents scull.

Five left

She pulled her scythe around, letting out gunshots at the next wolfs chest, then slicing her weapon upwards, stabbing through a different monster, who had tried to attack her from behind, and letting both its body and the sharp edge of her weapons blade land in the snow. She lifted the scythe out as it's body disappeared, stepping back, with one foot, then the other. She jumped up, Pointing the staff-like handle downwards, while the blade faced up. She shot a bullet, giving her some extra momentum as she quickly spun the scythe around her little body, clockwise, and hammering it into her target.

The three remaining Grimm eyed her cautiously, while the body of their fallen comrades disintegrated, leaving no trace of their presence, as if they had never been in this clearing at this time in the first place.

The wind started to pick up, blowing the snow around in harsh whips of cold. This action created a slight bit of a fog, making it difficult for little Ruby to see the remaining monsters. However, they where just as blind as she was, and the harsh winds would keep them from tracking her with their sense of smell.

Ruby stood absolutely still, focusing on the sounds around her. The wind whipped, though it didn't howl, allowing her pale ears to pick up on even the slightest of sounds. The crunch of heavy feet in the snow, the low, rumbling growls of the wolves, and the rustle of their fur as they moved. The sudden increase of wind was unfortunate, but not unexpected for the little girl. After all, she carried bad luck wherever she went.

One wolf rushed towards her, but she twisted her body so that it ran straight into the sharp end of her weapon's staff. The second wolf was a lot more cautious, circling around her carefully instead of jumping in. But it was moving to slow, and all Ruby needed to do was lightly jog towards it, before slicing it down the middle.

The harsh wind stopped, and the snow cleared up, letting the little girl in the red cloak and the wolflike monster to see each other eye to eye. They both ran at each other at the same time, but the wolf slid out on the freshly fallen snow, allowing Ruby to kill it.

The little girl steadied herself, leaning against the scythe, as she caught her breath. Shells from the bullets she had shot that had been swept up in the snowstorm finally fell to the ground, landing at her feet, staining the white crystal-ground gray with rust and gunpowder.

* * *

**And that's it for the red trailer. As you can see, Ruby's semblance is different. And as the semblance itself is described by Qrow in cannon to be both a help and a hindrance during battle, I did my best to describe it that way. Hence the spontaneous snow storm. **

**Now, Ruby's version of Bad Luck will be somewhat different than Qrow's, mostly due to their difference in upbringing. She can't turn it off, and it's a little out of her control, but she is going to be able to manage her semblance better than Qrow can, since she was guided by loving mentors who did their best to keep her from thinking she is a curse, while Qrow was raised by bandits who probably loved to rub his "curse" in his face. And knowing Raven, I can safely assume she probably bullied him for it in her youth. **

**Now, leave a review, if you are interested in this story. If I get at least one review per trailer, I'll make this into an ongoing series. And I would also appriciate it if you checked out my other works. I write a lot of Fullmetal Alchemist stories, and am working on an AU in that section now that any FMA fan would enjoy. And if you wanna see my contribution to the Ruby fandom, check out my previous fic, _The Boy with Blood Red Hair_, a two-shot about Blake, as she tells the story of how her relationship with Adam turned from close friendship to horrible abuse, and her journey into recovery. **

**I guess that's all. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~MotherUniverse signing out! **


	2. White

**Yay! Two chapters, one day. Don't expect this in the future. I just happened to have ideas in my head, and access to my laptop. **

**This is Weiss's chapter. I found this fun to write, because I had to create a whole new fighting style for her, since she no longer has her glyphs to assist her in battle. I also added a little extra detail to her character that probably won't affect the plot that much, but will affect Weiss as a character. You'll see what it is when you read. **

**Again, Weiss's new semblance, and in turn, the semblance of the entire Schnee family, is the ability to "take away" another semblance, like Mercury's dad. However, Weiss can't really use this semblance while fighting Grim, so her battle against Armor Gigga took a slightly different turn than it did in the trailer. Whatever it is, I hope you enjoy. **

**I really love writing Weiss. Just throwing that out there. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own RWBY, won't own RWBY. That's all you need to know. Also, my grammar sucks ass, so keep that in mind as you read. **

**And without further ado, on with the show! **

White

The Schnee family were enthralled with perfectionism. From their rare, family-inherited semblance, to the white clothing and combat uniforms worn by the children in the family, to the families snow-white skin, white hair, and ice-blue eyes. Everything about the family seemed to line up with the black snowflake used as the family cress, and the symbol of the Schnee Dust Company; largest supplier of the strange materials known as "dust" that the world has. And though the company held fame and fortune, it had also garnered a reputation for its questionable methods of production.

Weiss Schnee was given the tittle "heiress" when her older sister decided to join the military instead of taking over the company. As the second oldest member of the family, Weiss earned her sister's old tittle, like a hand-me-down.

Everything that Weiss had was practically a hand-me-down. Her grandfather's money, the family servants, her entire world. It was pristine, shiny, white, and perfect. Or so everyone thought.

They didn't know about how the Schnee mistress got herself drunk on wine every night to drown the sadness of how she was sleeping with a man who didn't love her. They didn't know that the youngest family member would beat his cat, letting out aggression and rage on the poor animal, whenever his father beat him. They didn't know the eldest worked her ass off just to get away from the family. They didn't know the middle child lied to herself every night in attempts to convince herself that everything was normal, and that everything is fine.

They didn't know that the head of the family illegally dealt in Fanus trafficking. They didn't know that many of his employees where practically slaves. They didn't know he would mutilate and scar, or even take away the semblance, of those who acted out.

Weiss Schnee's last public appearance in Atlas, before she would attend a combat school in Vale, and work her way to become a huntress, was a concert, where she would sing for an audience. She was a beautiful soprano, and her voice rang out, though, her pale features and white dress caused her to blend in to the spotlight, and one could only see her on the stage if they looked close enough.

"Mirror," Weiss sang softly, her song drifting over the audience. "Tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all!"

Weiss's body was onstage, though her mind was elsewhere. It was in her memories. Of how her family had managed to capture a ghost-like Grim known as a Geist, and the little creature had possessed a giant suit of armor, melding into it, and forming the spirit called "Armor Gigga".

She stood face to face with it in a dark room, with white, glass windows letting moonlight drift in. She was surprised that her father hadn't "turned off" her semblance for this battle, but it had never been useful in combat with a Grim anyways. Weiss slipped out her weapon; a rapier-like sword. It's tip was thin, though its strength wasn't in its blade, but rather in the dust loaded into the handle. She spun the small contraption within the foil counter-clock wise, selecting the light blue crystal loaded into her sword. She pushed it into the ground, letting mountains of ice slip across the floor, latching onto the Armor Gigga.

The thing was strong, however, and broke out of her latching's easily. Sensing hostility within it's opponent, it made its move.

Geist liked to fight with stealth, preferring to off their victims before the target even realized it's presence. Weiss forced it out of it's element by making it fight her. Even so, the battle wouldn't be easy.

The pale girl gracefully flipped over it's oncoming sword, as the armor swiped it at her feet. She used her aura to boost the jump, allowing her an arial vision of the armor in it's whole.

She estimated her opponent to be 15 feet tall. She herself was five foot one, and the armor couldn't be more than three times her height. She felt her feet land on one of the many black marble columns in the dark room, and she allowed herself to slide down it slightly, before bouncing off, sword aimed at the helmet.

She landed on the nape of it's neck, but it shook, causing her to fall off, gripping onto the slippery cold steal with a single hand. She gripped her weapon tightly, refusing to let go of it. Weiss spun the barrel of her rapier once again, selecting the dark purple crystal, and spat it out of her sword, letting the blast of gravity dust send her upwards once again.

She couldn't take the thing down with sheer force. This she knew. And the Geist had been forged with the armor for so long that it would be a waist of time attempting to heard it out. The only chance she had was to find it's weak spot, and strike, hard and fast.

She landed on the armors top, touching it with the tip of her weapon. It wouldn't pierce through it, not without momentum backing it up, anyways, so she didn't bother trying to stab it through. She selected the light blue dust once again, coating the thing in ice.

She slid down the monster, observing every inch of the contraption. She had learned to pick up on any weakness within the enemy. Narrowing her eyes as she slid down, observing the hollow joint between the chest and stomach, she saw a pair of glowing red eyes; the spot of Armor Gigga's original possession.

Weiss quickly stopped her slide by stabbing the thin blade of the sword into the ice. She could simply shoot the sword right through the eyes with a blast of gravity dust, and the thing would be dead. However, she didn't notice the ice break, and the creature soon freed its arms.

It grabbed her in it's giant fist, ripping her away from her sword, and throwing her across the room. Pain entered her body as she hit the floor several times, before rolling across it, and slamming into the wall. Her aura served as a shield, so that no physical damage was done, and the pain was lessened, but it couldn't save her from the sharp pain in her head, and ringing in her ears.

The Armor Gigga ran at her, it's large sword at the ready, with her own weapon discarded in the center of the room. It took a slash at her, and she barley jumped out of the way in time. The very tip of the sword drew a line up her cheek bone, just missing her eye, and carving into her forehead. The skin was broken, and blood dripped out, slowly, and methodically. But she wasn't down for the count. Far from it.

Focusing all her energy and adrenaline into her legs, Weiss took a bolt for it, jumping over broken ice crystals, one goal in mind; she had to grab her weapon. Heavy stomps grew closer to her ears, and Weiss had to run in a zig-zag motion to avoid getting stepped on. She barely avoided the iron feet of Armor Gigga, but she was so close to her sword. She just needed to grab it.

She took a leap, her fingers barely latching onto the swords handle when the heavy weight of her opponent landed on her, as she felt herself crushed under its foot. Her aura was sent into overdrive, and the result of her soul's desperate effort to protect her body, as well as the force of the impact left a crater-like dent in the stone ground of the dark room.

The thing took its foot off her, eager to see the results of its work. Aura depleted, Weiss struggled to stand up, using her rapier as a crutch. She leaned into it, breathing hard. Her long hair, which she kept in a pony-tail, was nearly pulled out, weighting down the side of her head.

She wasn't done. This battle was a test. She would not fail.

Thinking quickly, she encased herself in a small orb of thick, blue ice, using her weapon. The Armor Gigga wasn't pleased, and started slashing at her little dome of protection with its sword. Weiss opened her sword, unloading the barrel, dumbing out crystal after crystal of dust, and gently placing it on the floor. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her bags of dust crystals, quickly reading the label, discarding them, and reaching for the next one.

She finally gripped her target; gravity dust. She loaded each and every crystal into the chamber, and placed it back into her sword. Then she waited, catching her breath. She didn't need to burst out of the ice dome in some sort of dramatic fashion. Her depleted aura wouldn't be able to handle that, and she would likely fall unconscious the moment she hit the ice. Her opponent was still slashing at her dome, trying to pry it open. She would let it do the work for her.

The moment Armor Gigga created an opening for her, Weiss blasted herself upwards with gravity dust. It impacted with her discarded crystals, causing an explosion that tripped the armor up, making it fall backwards. Whenever she felt herself falling, Weiss made another blast with her dust, keeping herself in air. The moment the Armor hit the floor, Weiss eyed her target.

Despite having no Aura left, she let the gravity dust envelope her, acting like a shield. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out in pain, and soon found herself tasting blood. Using the cumulated strength of all the crystals she loaded into her weapon, she blasted herself directly at her target with enough force to break the sound barrier. She hit her spot, blowing the armor apart, and killing the Geist inside of it. She quickly threw her sword away from her like it was fire, releasing her from the dust she wrapped on her body. She fell to her knees, refusing to loose consciousness. Her body tingled in pain. Weiss suspected that she would have to have major medical attention; the radiation she had exposed her body to could cause her to develop cancer, and though her Aura would heal most of the damaged cells, some things couldn't be salvaged.

Weiss allowed herself to smile. She would be allowed to leave Atlas, and attend school at Beacon Academy in Vale, because of this battle. It was worth it.

Weiss fell out of her memories as she finished singing, and the audience burst into applause. She found it ironic that they where clapping, when they could hardly even see her. The lights had washed her out. But that was alright. They could imagine the perfect Schnee heiress up on stage. They didn't need to see the thin scar across her eye, or that she was missing one of her breast. Few would ever see, if her father had his way. But instead of getting an implant of sorts to replace the missing part, she simply decided to wear a plastic replacement that strapped on, and could be taken off. Her father couldn't see her in the washed out lights either. He couldn't see that, before she entered the stage, in an act of defiance, she took the fake breast off, and left it on the floor backstage

* * *

**Yep! That's done! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Next is Blake's trailer, and you'll notice a small detail from this chapter may or may not carry over to the next. Wanna make predictions? Go ahead. Should be fun. **

**Leave a review! It would be nice. I got three reviews for the first chapter already, which is awesome af. I feel like this chapter is better than the last, mostly because it's easier for me to write sword fights than it is to write whatever the hell kind of fight last chapter was. Also, character, and a slight change already! I'm on a roll. **

**~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	3. Black (rewrite)

**Hello! So I had a goal that each chapter of this fic would be better or at least as good as the last one. But the Blake's trailer didn't hold a candle to how I wrote Weiss's chapter, so I redid it, and hopefully this version is better. **

**I'd like to make a shoutout to **ArcWrath,** because their review's and constructive criticism are helping me write this well. And I want to write this well. **

**I'm so happy so many people like this fic! I'm sorry this isn't Yang's chapter like I last promised, but like I said, I'm putting this thing on a high standard, and won't stop working and perfecting it until everything is as good as I can make it. So if I do more rewrite more chapters, don't be surprised. I just want everything to be top-notch, if that's even possible :D**

**As a reminder, in this fic, Blake and Raven have swapped semblances, so now Blake has the ability to open portals directly to the people she bonds with. I've taken some artistic liberties on the science of these portals because I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. That belongs to RoosterTeeth. Praise our overlords. Also, we all know that the relationship between Blake and Adam is unhealthy, and in this chapter, we'll be seeing the effects of his abuse on her. If that makes you uncomfortable in any way, feel free to skip this chapter. **

**And without further ado, on with the show! **

* * *

Black

* * *

She couldn't get him out of her head. Not when she was seven years old, and would draw hearts over his name in her diary, back when she was young and naive. She couldn't get him out of her head when she was fourteen, and the two of them started dating. Now she's here, a week from turning seventeen, still unable to get him out of her head. And no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his voice to shut up, as he called her worthless, and made her feel like shit.

She couldn't get him out of her head, but god, she wanted to.

Blake Belladonna had been through many things that no girl should have gone through. She had watched as people she considered family become more and more violent. The organization that once represented freedom and protection to her had turned into a borderline terrorist organization. She had done things she can't forgive herself for. She watched her best friend go down a dark and unforgivable path. She felt his love for her become twisted into a possessive toxin. There was once happiness between them, but it turned into a complex of self hatred on her part, after three years of enduring emotional and phycological abuse at his hands.

Adam Taurus was charismatic, ambitious, and passionate. They shared the same passions, once. He guided them both through the challenges of that passion, using his leadership skills to rally those behind him. But he soon became spiteful, and filled with hate; which he would take out on her. Blake knew why; she knew exactly what events brought him to this state. But there where no excuses for his actions.

This was why she had to run away.

It wasn't the best of options; not by a long-shot, but what else was she to do? She had a choice; stay with Adam, and place that had been her home for so long, put up with the abuse, and continue to watch silently as she and her family made the world worse, or she could leave now, and maybe become a huntress; someone who would make life _better_ for other people.

She kept trying to tell herself she was being brave by making that choice. The logical side of her brain said that she was doing the right thing. But there was a voice inside her head, saying she was a coward. She was abandoning the cause. She was abandoning _him_. After all, he went through so much worse than she did. She shouldn't complain about his methods. She had it easy, compared to him.

Yes, she didn't experience the same kind of pain he did. She never had a part of her stolen, like he did. But if he had gone through so much, why would he put her through the same kind of pain? He also stole something from her; and she was never going to forget that; no matter how much she wanted to.

He often called her a coward. She was convinced that was all she was. It was why she wouldn't dare to return to her parents with the way things where; not after screaming at them for the same things she planned on doing. Whether or not she was right about her self didn't matter, however; she knew she had to get out. Because maybe, if she did, she wouldn't be hating herself so much.

Red leaves fell from trees, even though it was only the middle of summer. But Vale was a kingdom known for it's odd weather patterns. And that particular spot; the forever fall, as it was known, was famous for it's leaves turning red, nearly the moment they sprout from their branches. Wind blew softly, and Blake simply sat on a rock in the middle of a clearing, basking in the sunlight. Her skin was once tan, but she hardly went into the sun anymore, leaving her drained of color. It contrasted her black hair, which was wavy, and had the texture of saltwater; the only thing left from her home. She had taken to wearing a silk bow on the top head, allowing her to hide her true identity in plain sight. Her life left her tired. If she had the choice, she would spend the rest of it sitting on the rock, enjoying the suns warmth. Warmth wasn't a thing she had much of anymore.

"Let's go, Blake," Said a commanding voice behind her. She turned to see the familiar, tall figure of Adam Taurus, clad in his black battle suit, and grim-like mask, which concealed his eyes from her view. His blood-red hair sat in tuffs atop his head, with the black bull horns growing atop his head blending in effortlessly.

She hesitated as long as she could without him noticing, but eventually, she finally stood up, walking away from the rock and it's sunlight, and into the shadows cast by the trees. It was much colder in those shadows.

Adam grasped her hand in his, wrapping his fingers around hers. She shivered, feeling uncomfortable. He seemed to take notice, so he squeezed her hand as hard as he could, sending prickles of pain up her arm. They walked like this for a while. Both Adam and Blake knew they would be fighting. She hoped his grip wouldn't damage her hand; it wouldn't either of them any good against their opponents.

He let go of her hand as they approached their destination; looking over a steep hill, the two of them could spot the railroad tracks below. The whistle of the train was not far off. Adam began to slide down the mountain, as the train got closer and closer to their spot. Taking a deep breath, Blake followed him.

The two slid down the hill, scattering the red leaves as their feet slid through the dirt. The wind hit her ace harder and harder as she continued to accelerate. Adam jumped, and so did she. The two of them stood at the top of a cargo train, that was shipping military technology from Atlas to Vale, as well as dust from the Schnee Dust Company.

Heavy feet pounded on the top of the cargo train, and with quick movements, Blake and Adam where inside. Almost immediately, the mechanical soldiers inside of the compartment whirled to life, sensing the presence of the intruders. There were fifteen in the room all together, and there would be more in the next few compartments. The two intruders drew their weapons, ready to take them all on.

Both wielded katana's, though Adam's was large and sharp, while Blake's was smaller, and had mechanical functions that allowed it to turn into a gun or a kusarigama. Her sheath could also work as a cleaver. Adam had helped her design her weapon, and they built it in Mistral, giving the weapon it's eastern style.

The two stood back to back, their sister swords pointing at the enemy, ready to fight.

Adam threw his sword, letting it swirl around the two of them in a boomerang-like fashion. It slashed the head off of the robot in front of him, slicing a second one's shoulders off it's body, and then flying right through the chest of the third as it flew right back into his sheath. Blake's fight with the droids was more up close, however. She leapt forwards, thrusting her katana into the chest of the robot, and bouncing off it's falling body. She landed on the shoulders of a second, and sliced it's head off, then jumped to a third, stabbing it straight through its head. She transformed her sword into a gun, loading the chest of four different robots with bullet holes. The magazine ran out, so she gripped the thick leather ribbon that hung off the handle of her weapon, and swung the blade around with it. The blade stabbed through one of the droids, while two other robots got caught in the ribbon. Blake thrust them towards Adam, who drew his sword, slicing all three heads off with a single swipe. He turned around, stabbing one more droid in the chest. Blake drew her sword in, and let it unfold, leaving a large gash across the final droids chest.

Adam smirked. "Old models," He laughed, heading onto the next room in the compartment.

Blake followed, looking around the new room to see shiny, new, and upgraded versions of the mechanical soldiers they had battled in the previous room. These one's where going to take more effort to destroy. Blake slipped a new bullet magazine inside her weapon, as well as a crystal of fire dust, for maximum impact. She also took her cleaver off her back, and slipped her katana into it, creating a thicker, and more damaging weapon.

Once Adam reached the middle of the room, the droids turned on, glowing a shiny blue, which reflected out of lights on their body. It was a contrast to the white tin soldiers the two had beaten only seconds ago.

"Adam," Blake groaned. The man in question looked at his feet to see that he had stepped on a thin wire. It must have been what triggered them to turn on. He turned to Blake, mask hiding his eyes, but she could feel him glaring at her. When they where kids, and Blake called him out on his mistakes, he would give her a guilty smile and a goofy laugh, saying "my bad", or something like that. Now, he would just scowl at her. She wasn't to call him out for anything. Blakes stomach curled in guilt. She should've warned him before he stepped on the wire. But she failed. Adam seemed angry with her for that. If she didn't leave today, he would probably spend the rest of the day yelling at her when they got back to their camp.

The new and improved soldiers aimed their guns at the two intruders. Forty in total. The previous robots hand't been armed. She could feel Adam's eyes burning into her skin. She knew she messed up. It didn't really occur to her that it might have actually been Adam's fault.

Blake swung her cleaver, hacking at the robots neck with as much force as she could. It was enough to crack it's skin and shut it down, but the head didn't fly off like it would've if she had used that move on one of the older models. Adam was also noticing a significant difference in his weapons ability to cut through their steal. He threw his swords, hitting the robots, and knocking them off their feet, but he didn't manage to destroy any of them. The most he got was a small cut on one of their arms. His sword came back to him, and he changed tactics; he slammed his sword straight through their chest, using his body weight to push it through.

Adam stabbed a total of five, and Blake had cut down three when the machines had fully registered the duo's hostility. They pulled the triggers of their guns, letting laser bullets fly at the enemy.

Blake took a hit, but her aura protected her. Laser bullets didn't do as much damage as the standard metal ones she was using. But the advantage of laser's was that the gun would never run out of bullets, while Blake would have to reload magazine after magazine.

She drew her sword, transformed it into a gun, and aimed for the head. It took three shots in the exact same place for the bullets to actually enter the machine, and tear it's wired brain apart. "Not good," Blake muttered to herself through gritted teeth.

To avoid the onset of bullets, Blake and Adam jumped away from their spot, making sure that they where constantly moving as they took out the machines one by one. Adam would stab his katana through either their chest or their head, while Blake would cut through their necks and shoulders with her cleaver, while shooting at their heads with her gun. Adam grabbed one of the basters from the dismantled droid on the floor, and shot at a few of them himself. The lasers where barely effective, so he grabbed one of Blakes discarded bullets, shoved them down the barrel, and pulled the trigger, before throwing the jammed gun into a crowd of droids and letting it blow. It knocked over several, but only took out two. Adam sighed in frustration. The mechanical soldiers where becoming a great annoyance.

"Blake, Warp slice!" He shouted out to her, before diving into the area where the robots where crowded the most, using his Katana to defend himself.

"Got it!" Blake shouted, unfolding her sword, and slicing at the space in front of her, opening a black vortex, which swirled with foreign energy. She pushed a nearby robot into the portal, before stepping in herself.

The robot was instantly crushed as it entered the heavy folds that where the void of Space-time. It was a pitch-black realm, where the threads of reality danced, keeping the world from falling apart. A semblance that allowed one to work with space time was rare, and dangerous. Blake had to use her's cautiously.

She could forge "bonds" of sorts, by connecting her aura to theirs. With these bonds, she could open portals to the locations of these people. She was also allowed sensory on them; she could tell if they where in trouble, and would be able to come to them if so.

She had a bond with parents, though they would be unaware of it. She unlocked her semblance after she lost contact with them, though a familial bond was automatic. She had forged one bond on her own; her one with Adam. She reached out through Space-time, feeling his Aura guiding her towards him like a string. She sliced the air with her katana, opening a portal, right next to him.

As she jumped out, she hit a droid with her cleaver. She opened a portal again, jumping into it, and jumping out again in front of Adam, slicing another droid as she went. She opened her portal into the floor, and slipped in, while four robots fell in with her, instantly getting crushed by the weight of space time.

She did this several more times, using her bond with Adam to teleport herself all around him in rapid succession. She stopped once she felt her movements use up reserves from her Aura. She would have plenty left, but she needed to stop using her portals for a while, unless she wanted to use it up quickly.

Luckily for the her and Adam, there where only seven of the mechanical soldiers left. "I need a rest!" Blake alerted her partner. His mouth twitched in annoyance. He wouldn't act annoyed; not when the two of them where in the middle of a fight, anyways, but Blake could tell. He was probably going to lecture her on being weak.

Adam drove his katana into the nearest robot. Blake gave herself three seconds to catch her breath before joining in on the fight once again. She threw her kusarigama low to the ground, near the feet of the robots, swinging it so that it tripped them over, making it easier for Adam to disable them. He dragged his sword with all his strength across the three tripped up robots, slicing down their necks. Blake cut into one right next to her with her cleaver, then drew her weapon back, flipping the bullet settings from the magazine to the dust cartridge, and and sending blast of dust at the remaining opponents. She shot the droid in the head, and the dust bullet exploded into fire. She did the same for the second, and was about to do the same to the final droid, when the crystal ran out of juice. It had been pretty small. She should've packed more, but the dust supplies had been running thin back at her camp, and she didn't want to take too much. It didn't matter, however. Adam slashed the last enemy across the chest, and it was down.

The moment the last of the mechanical soldiers hit the ground, Adam ran to the next car, muttering in anger at how long their raid was taking. Blake followed him, wary of his anger. The two arrived in the next cart, which had some of the older models of soldiers. They where careful not to trigger any traps this time.

Adam went to the wired charging port that gave the robots power, and slipped a charge from his pocket. He rewired the inside of it, slipping the charge in itself, creating a hand-crafted bomb.

"Did you set the charges?" Adam demanded from Blake, who nearly jumped from his sudden question. She knew she had a job to do, but she didn't really want to do it.

"What about the people?" She inquired, unable to keep the nerves out of her voice.

"What about them?" Adam snapped back at her, and rolling his eyes when he saw her flinch.

Suddenly something large entered the room. Blake and Adam turned, staring a large spider-like droid, face down. Adam threw his katana at it, like he did for the other robots, but it made no effect. Instead, his action ticked the programming in the thing, labeling the two intruders as hostile.

A whirl of mechanics echoed through the room, as a bright light collected and grew within the cannon on the top of the droids head. A single hit from that would be enough to deplete anyone of their Aura.

"Get down!" Adam shouted, jumping away from where the robot was aiming, quickly grabbing Blake and dragging her away with him. The two landed on the ground, Adam face down, and Blake face up. The droid released it's blast. The laser blew past the duo, barley missing Blakes nose. The two could feel the incredible heat radiating from the laser. Blake closed her eyes to keep the light from blinding her. When the cannon finished it's blast, the room was flooded with daylight. Blake opened her eyes, watching the trees whip by, and the wind hit her body. The droid had blown the whole compartment walls off.

The two immediately stood up, watching the large machine march towards them. A smaller gun popped out from the top of it, and started shooting at the two of them in rapid fire. The two leapt out of the way, while the bullets followed them.

"Blake, cover me!" Adam commanded. Blake took out her gun and started shooting at the thing. Her bullets did no damage, but she drew its attention. Adam hiked to the top of the robot, and tried to slash at it from there. When his efforts yielded nothing, he went to his next plan.

"Blake! Do Space Warp!"

Prickles of fear sped through her body. She hated Space Warp. It had consequences that she didn't know of, and would never like to find out. Adam had her use it much more often than she would've liked. However, it was a good move as a last resort.

Blake unfolded her katana, and sliced at the air, opening her portal. She leapt in, and it closed behind her. She drifted aimlessly through the folds of Space-Time, reaching out to Adam through her bond, grasping hold of it, and letting it pull her back into reality.

She landed at the top of the robot, right next to him. Blake gave Adam a nod, gripping onto the letter ribbon attached to her weapon, transforming it into the kusarigama. She handed the blade to Adam, and took out her cleaver with her other hand. She jumped off the robot, swinging down below its belly, swinging her cleaver down, slicing into the air, and entering her portal, and closing it. Her black ribbon started to shake and distort, with part of it's form in reality, and the other part in Space-time. Blake opened a portal next to Adam once again, stepping out on top of the droid.

The ribbon struggled with it's two pin-points. It's reality got lost at the very bottom of the droid, but appeared again on top. In attempts to fix itself, the folds of reality tried to pull the two spots together. The folds did their best to avoid collapsing onto the droid, but Blake foiled the process by pulling her weapon. Adam let the kusarigama go, and the blade fell beneath the robot. Blake dragged it straight between the points that where trying to fix themselves, and her blade cut the very fabrics of reality that the robot was resting on. Her blade flew out of it's distortion, and the molecules and atoms the machine was made from split, their connection severed. The faded away into dust, like a Grim does when it dies.

The feeling of large needles being poked into every inch of her skin started it's attack at her head, heading down to her feet, slowly and steadily. She felt Space-Time target her, as if it knew she where responsible for it's fabrics being cut. It wanted vengeance; to cut her fabrics like she cut theirs. At least, that was the sensation she felt any time she used Space Warp.

Adam suddenly swore under his breath, rushing to the bomb, which had been damaged in their fight with the spider-droid. While he was distracted, Blake jumped over to the next compartment, which was open.

Adam looked up from his work just in time to see Blake cut off the train behind her with her weapon, and hum a quiet goodbye to her partner, as the train carried her off, leaving him nothing more than a blip in the distance.

Blake let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She wasn't sure where she was going to go next. Maybe she could apply for a combat school? Maybe she could help people?

She couldn't go back to her parents, as much as she wanted to. They surly hated her. She had to become someone they wouldn't hate before she could even try to face them again. She would stay in Vale for now, but maybe travel on to Vacuo later. The kingdom might have been rough around the edges, but it was the most accepting of people like her; only second to her home.

She looked behind her. She couldn't see Adam anymore. Now would be a good time to cut off her bond to him within her semblance.

She sat down, focusing on her connection to his aura, ready to push him out, to sever him forever. Instead, she kept on hearing his voice inside of her, telling her over and over again that she was worthless without him. She couldn't cut the bond. Not yet anyways.

Even now, no matter how hard Blake tried, and how much she wanted to; she still couldn't get him out of her head.

* * *

**Much better, if I do say so myself! **

**Leave a review on this chapter please! I'll take down the old version of this chapter in a week or so, in order to keep from confusion, especially for those who already read. That being said, anything that happened in the old version of this chapter is now officially not cannon to the fic, and shall forever stay that way. So ignore it. This version is better anyways. **

**I hope you all like. Leave a review please! Review's give me life. **

**~MotherUniverse signing out! **


	4. Yellow

**Yo! Sorry it's been a while, it's taken me some time to write this chapter. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with it, but once I got into it, there was no going back. **

**This chapter is different from the previous ones. Blake and Weiss's trailer where more about their emotions, and exploring their past, and the reasons it gave them to fight. Yang's trailer, however, is just me having fun, and not exactly worrying about making it deep and emotional and all that. So, even if this chapter isn't as impressive as the White trailer or my Black rewrite, I probably won't rewrite this one, unless this chapter isn't as fun to read as it was to write. In that case, give me advice on improvement. **

**As a reminder, Yang has swapped with Hazel, and her semblance is now the inability to feel pain. You'll see in this chapter, as well as past and future chapters, I have been trying to apply some science to the things in RWBY. Please take my science with a large helping of salt. It's just a weird quirk I've got as a writer. I'm not actually even that good at science. If anything, I blame Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby. I also don't own the Tomb Raider series, or Remnants potential equivalent of Tomb Raider. **

**And without further ado, On with the show!**

* * *

Yellow

She held more confidence and self-pride in the tip of her finger than many people in the world held in their whole bodies. It wasn't without reason; she was a beautiful girl, with a lovable personality to match. But the way she wore it was something of an inspiration. Her body was curvy, and her combat outfit showed off her body; all of it, even the stretch marks on her thighs and on her breast, and the scars and scrapes throughout her body, from that one time she fell off the roof of the house, or when she got her leg stuck under something heavy that she had tried to carry, though she forgot what it was. But she was proud of those flaws too; even if the rest of the world thought them ugly. She always walked with a swagger of sorts, holding the confidence of someone who ruled the world no matter where she stepped, be it her own house, where she lived with her dad and little sister, or a shady dance club on the wrong side of town.

Her wild blond curls blew off behind her, the wind picking up as she accelerated, driving her motorbike across the town, aviator sunglasses perched on her nose, guarding her lilac eyes from the wind, to keep it from blinding her. She had lost her helmet a week back (it was probably somewhere in her messy room. She'd find it eventually), but she made no extra effort to drive carefully. She had never crashed when wearing a helmet, and it was unlikely she would crash when not wearing a helmet. She knew her dad would freak out, and give her a mildly annoying lecture on road safety, but he didn't need to know what she wouldn't tell him. She knew his intentions where good, and he was simply fearing for her safety, like any good father would, but it didn't make his lectures any less boring to listen to.

She pulled up to the front of the night club, ready to enter. The noise of ruffling feathers caused her to jump slightly, but she laughed at herself when she realized that it was just a blackbird she had been spooked by.

Yang walked into the club as if she owned the place, radiating pride and confidence, as always. She was in her element; flashing neon lights, funky music, and a bunch of bouncers eyeing her with suspicion, unaware of how easily she could beat them up. It was a quieter night, with very few people on the dance floor. The only person who seemed to stand out was an odd looking man with orange hair, a white coat, and guy-liner.

Yang hiked up to the bar, her hips swinging, and a smile on her face. She felt the eyes of everyone on her, and she liked it that way. Attention was a beautiful thing to her. It got her adrenalin pumping to know that all eye's where on her, and that, if she needed to start a fight, everyone would see what she can do. Her friends often referred to her as an adrenaline junky; so much of one she would put that one woman in the _Artifact Thief_ franchise to shame.

The club was filled with both men and woman she would be attracted to in any other situation. She considered flirting with a few if she didn't chase them all out by the time the night was done. If she where lucky, she could score a date with one of those guys or gals. But that wasn't her priority, merely a fun side thought.

"Top shelf, please," Yang ordered, sitting at the bar. She was too young to legally be served alcohol, but it was a good test to see how shady of a place she entered. Clubs that didn't serve minors where usually good places, even if they where unfortunate enough to be located in the shady side of town. However, if this place gave her the drink she ordered, despite her age, she would know she came to the right place.

"Arn't you a little _young_ to be here?" Asked the man at the bar, and the owner of the club; Hei "Junior" Xiong. He was a burly, black-haired man, with almond-shaped eyes, marking him with the genetics of an eastern Mistralan. As far as Yang knew, he had been born in Mistral. She wasn't entirely sure how he became a minor crime lord in Vale, but she didn't really care. Sob stories of an individuals tragic past hardly interested her.

"And aren't you a little _old_ to be called Junior?" Yang responded, her voice loaded with sass. She didn't know how he got that nickname, though, unlike his backstory, she actually wanted to know how such a name was given to him.

Junior made a face that was something between a sneer and a grimace. "Top shelf it is," He grumbled.

Yang smirked. She had come to the right place.

He placed the drink in front of her, though Yang didn't sip from it. She was planning to come back for it later, but she didn't want to risk getting drunk before a fight. Maybe she could split it with one of the cute club members she was considering asking out. After she kicked the ass of anyone who opposed her of course.

She saw Junior eye her up and down, his eyes lingering right below her face. Yang cringed slightly. This guy was a grown man, and she was a teenager. She didn't need to deal with that.

But on the bright side, it would make beating him up more satisfying, if it had to come to that, of corse.

He walked out of the bar, and took the seat next to her.

"So, I heard you know everything," Yang stated.

"I have information from everywhere, yes," He responded, seeming disinterested in her conversation. Yang struggled to keep herself from cringing. Now that she was close to him, she could practically see the grease coating his body. And the smell wasn't pleasant either. How long had it been since this guy took a bath?

"So, can you tell me anything about this woman?" She said, handing out her scroll, which was bulled up on a somewhat blurry picture of a woman with raven hair, and bright crimson eyes. Junior squinted at the picture, trying to figure out if he had ever seen, or heard of this woman. But no matter how hard he stared at her photo, or how many times he read her name, his mind kept drawing a blank. He had never seen her, and never heard of her.

"Sorry, Blondie," He said to the girl, his voice holding pity. "Never seen her,"

Yang frowned. She should've known this place would be a waste of her time. She stood up from her seat, ready to leave, when she felt his grimy hand touch her shoulder, lightly pushing her back into her seat. She would definitely be taking a shower after _that_. "You haven't even finished your drink yet," He hummed.

Yang was only intending on starting a fight if she had to beat some information out of someone. Now, she just wanted to see him hurt.

So, she got close to him. A bit closer than she wanted to. Then, with swift movement, she shot her knee, right into the place where Junior's sun wouldn't shine.

"Gak!" Junior spat out, unable to make any intelligible noise, as he shivered in pain. "Now you've done it Blondie,"

"Hey, hey, no need to make a fuss," Yang said calmly dragging him towards the middle of the dance floor. She was almost sad that she would have to scare all the cute patrons out of the club, but it was for their own good, if they didn't want to get their pretty faces busted up. "Let's kiss and make up," Yang told him, leaning in with her lips pierced.

Somewhat flabbergasted, Junior leaned in, doing the same. Something did end up making contact with his lips, but it wasn't the young girl's own. It was the hard combination of bone and built-up calluses, smashing into his face, and sending him flying.

Yang Xiao Long stood in the center floor, as patrons, sensing the oncoming fight, fled out of the club as quickly as they could. She looked as if she where born for this; fighting center stage. She lowered her fist, and stood up straight, taking a fighting stance, her yellow hair gleaming gold. It was then that the patrons noticed that her skin was not soft; but was, in fact, armored with calluses, built up from years of fighting, wether she'd be sparing in her own front yard alongside her dad, taking down grim by the numbers, or fighting shady street men, like a vigilante hidden in shadow. She smiled wickedly as a handful of bouncers surrounding her, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She was in her element, ready to fight, and ready to enjoy every second of it.

"Get her!" Junior ordered. The bouncers started to enclose in on Yang, branching their weapons. They all had the same thing; swords that can transform into basic guns, resembling the blasters from the _Galaxy Battle_ movies. They where basic and cheap. Nothing a professional Hunter would use. The thrill-hungry girl's already wide smile seemed to grow wider when she saw the bouncers flinch as she brandished her own weapon.

Both she, her sister, and their parents built their own weapons. Yang had built her's with style and function, doing her best to get all the bang for her buck. Bright yellow cuffs attached to her arms with fingerless, black gloves extended into thick gauntlets, complete with a functioning gun-like mechanic inside of it, which, even when not loaded with bullets or dust, held a special mechanic that gave her punches extra momentum and impact whenever shot, making her blows several times more effective.

The first bouncer got to her, but she took him down before he could even draw his weapon. One punch to the neck, one to the gut, and then a roundhouse kick to the head. The rest of the bouncers charged at her, though only three where really able to fight her at a time due to spacing. she shot a blast from her gauntlet, sending her fist into the face of one of them, before turning around and grabbing the shirt of the next guy, pulling his head straight into her knuckles. Using said man for balance, she took a jump, planting her boots into a different bouncer, breaking his nose. She kept a grip on the man, flipping him over herself, and using him to wack one of his co-mates. She turned around and chucked the man into three other bouncers, sending all three flying right into the bar, causing a crash as they hit the glass display shelves.

There where six bouncers left. The rest where out cold. She flipped one man over her shoulder and kicked him in the head. Using the blast function on her gauntlets, she send four or five quick punches into the ribs of the next bouncer, with her final punch sending him flying into the wall. She turned to the remaining men, yanking the weapon out of one of their hands, and using it as a club, smashing it into his head. For good measures, she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the wall.

She grabbed the arm of one of them, flipping upwards, sending her foot into the chin of the man behind him. She flipped the bouncer over her shoulder, but he was quick to get up. His still-conscious buddy, ran at Yang with his sword thrusted forwards, but she simply raised her hand up, her bodies aura stopping it like metal as the tip hit her hand. The weapon shattered, and with a punch and a kick, she knocked him unconscious.

A bullet hit her body, though it didn't enter it. She looked down at the bullet and then looked up at the man who shot it, seeming unamused. The bouncer's face held a look of pure terror when he realized that his opponent didn't even register the bullet. Then he was rendered unconscious by Yang's fist.

The clicking of high-heels on marble floors got Yang's attention, and a pair of twins waltzed out in front of the door. Their dresses both held something of a flapper style to it, complementing Yang's battle outfit, which held a wild west kind of image.

"That girl, is _so_ rude," The twin in red remarked, her voice annoyingly valley-girlish.

"We should, like, teach her a _lesson_," The twin in white replied, her voice as equally grating.

The two woman jumped at Yang, proving themselves better fighters than the bouncers in the first second. One branched steal claws as weapons, and the other held blades in her high-healed shoes. The two of them where coordinated in their fighting style, working very well together. This wasn't a surprise, considering they where identically born from the same womb.

Yang stepped back as the twin in red swiped at her with her claws. The moment Red retracted her arms however, Yang went for the punch, spotting the moment where Red's swings would be to wide, and going for it. Then Red ducked down, letting White leap over her, the blades on her shoes extended. Yang blocked it off with her fist, feeling the blades hit her hands, blocked by both her aura and her callouses. The girl landed on her feet, flying around with a roundhouse kick, but with a blast from her gauntlet, she threw the twin in white off of her.

Red then leaped back into action, slapping her claws across Yangs face. The cold metal dug inside of her skin ever so slightly, leaving a scratch across Yang's cheek bone. A small drop of blood slipped out. The red twin was pleased with her work, until she noticed that Yang hadn't even flinched.

And soon she was met with a fist to the face, sending her flying into the stairs that led from the dance floor to the front door.

"Miltia!" Her twin shouted in worry, before turning around to Yang, and planting her foot right in the girl's face. Yang to the ground, landing on her butt. Her face was red where she was hit, though Yang didn't notice at all. After all, her semblance protected her from such things.

She rushed forwards, making a blast with her gauntlets, hammering one fist into the other twins stomach and the second fist into her face. She felt a squish under her fingers, and Yang knew she broke the girls nose. She went flying back, landing on the same stairs that her twin had crashed into. She tried to get up, but it was no use. Both twins where out for the count.

In celebration of her victory, Yang did a backflip. Not for any particular reason; she just felt like doing a backflip.

The force of sudden weight knocked her backwards. She got up quickly, fining herself staring down the club DJ. He was dressed like Juniors average bouncers, except for the giant, black and red bear mask he had perched on his head. The man spun a pair of records in each hand, ready to fight. Yang took stance, waiting for him to make the first move.

He ran at her, records spinning like saws. He thrust his arm forwards, which Yang dodged easily. She expected him to make the same move with his other hand, but instead kicked at her, his foot landing straight into her chin. Yang stumbled a bit, using quick footwork to keep from falling, before throwing a punch of her own, using her gauntlet blast to accelerate the punch.

She hit the DJ in the shoulder, ducked under his arm as he thrust his record blades at her, before popping up again with a fist to the chin. Unlike Yang when she received the same kind of hit, the man lost his balance, and fell to the floor, seeming dazed.

He did his best to get up, though he was extremely wobbly. Yang imagined she would be wobbly too if she actually knew what getting kicked in the chin felt like. She could tell her brain didn't like it, since it kept sending out pain signals into her neurons, though said neurons where not receiving anything.

Yang ran forwards, and finished the DJ off with a punch to the stomach.

Suddenly, something large and solid slammed into her stomach, sending her flying into the wall. The thing exploded, sending her flying once again. She hit the ground with a sickening thud, as pieces of wood and concrete fell on and around her, crushing her.

Her aura was sent into overdrive, pushing itself to protect her body. Using all her strength, Yang pulled herself out of the rubble. Her legs shook as she stepped out of the destroyed wall, but she was still standing. Her aura faded away, finally depleted. It didn't matter. She didn't need her aura to work her semblance.

She wiped her mouth, seeing that there was a bit of blood on it. It wasn't the only body part. Yang let out a sigh, imagining how panicked her dad was going to be when he saw all the new battle scars she gained. She tried breathing in again, but that caused her to gag a bit. Coughing, she spat out a small wad of blood.

She smiled wickedly as the dust cleared, revealing her newest opponent; Junior himself. She stretched a little bit, hearing her back crack, and some of her bones seemed to wiggle inside her body in a strange way. Her right shoulder did feel a bit more loose than normal.

Junior, who's suit had been disheveled, was aiming a torpedo gun at her, using his shoulder to support it. He seemed unhappy. But Yang imagined that she would also be unhappy if she shot someone with an explosive and they didn't die. He slammed the tube that made up the gun onto the floor, and let it transform into his personal weapon; A bat-like club that was taller than he was. He got into a fighting stance, ready to rush at her.

"Just a second!" Yang shouted out, wiggling her right arm, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Surprisingly enough, Junior did stop, looking at Yang, seeming confused. "Let's see," Yang muttered. "Twist to the left, then pull, then push, then twist again…" The sound of cracks and pops echoed from her arm, causing Yang to smile in satisfaction. This wasn't the first time she had pulled her arm out of it's socket, but it was the first time she popped it back in herself. "Hey, look!" She cheered, "I did it!"

Junior jumped at her, club in hand, though Yang was quick to jump out of the way. Her aura was gone, so she would have to be a bit more careful. She didn't want to break her arm again; that was a pain in the neck of it's own.

He swung the club up, slamming it down at her, but Yang easily caught it in her gauntlets. She shoved it off, and jumped backwards. It was time for a little defense.

Yang tossed two packs of bullets into the air, catching them in her gauntlets, and loading up the gun function. She smirked, and triggered her blast. The first bullet flew forwards, pushing Junior back, forcing his aura to start it's work. She didn't really know how well we was at Aura manipulation, but Yang was pretty sure his wasn't as well trained as hers. She shot out several more bullets, the casings flying out behind her. The bullets ran out, and she grabbed out two more packs, quickly sliding them into the gauntlets, the mechanical clicking of the loading system sounding loud and rhythmic.

Junior ran up to her, swinging his bat. She jumped away from it, knowing that her organs could possibly be bruised if hit. His weapon wasn't one any normal Huntress would want to fight against with a depleted aura, but Yang was no normal Huntress.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins. She was facing a challenge. He could never make her feel pain; nobody could. But even if she could never feel the satisfying ache of a hard workout, or of a fight, she could still feel the rush of adrenaline she got whenever she faced an opponent who could possibly beat her.

Yang's wicked smile somehow grew wider. She shot a stream of bullets out of her gauntlets, hitting her mark every time, no matter how hard Junior tried to dodge her. He jumped at her, bat raised, but Yang was ready for his movement. She wrapped her arm around the bat, and fired her gauntlet blast with the opposite hand, punching the man in the stomach, sending him flying away. Yang threw the bat aside, punching her fist together in a dramatic show of strength, getting ready to finish the job. Junior had, despite some struggle, managed to land somewhat on his feet. This pleased the thrill-seeking girl, since she was hoping her opponent wouldn't go down easily.

However, she saw that, gathered in his fist, was a handful of golden strands, straight from Yang's head.

Her eyes widened, realizing what he had done. She was so proud of her hair. The one thing on her body that nobody could find a flaw in. Even when she learned to wear her flaws with pride, Yang could still remember how she was called "fat" because of her large thighs, or a "slut" because her breast grew bigger and faster than all the other girls. Stretch marks, scars, callouses, body hairs; she was covered in them. But before she took claim to her confidence; before she learned to wear those flaws with pride, she knew that no matter what she was teased for, they couldn't say a thing about her hair.

Nobody had the right to touch it.

In a fit of rage, Yang jumped directly at Junior, using her gauntlet blast as acceleration. She landed on her feet, right in front of him, knee's bent, and acceleration built. She used everything she had to jump straight up into the air, slamming her fist into his chin, and letting out a shot from her weapon for extra support.

Junior's lower jaw hit into his upper one, so hard that many of his teeth where cracked. Not only did Yang completely deplete his aura, but she knocked him out cold.

The young woman took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Slowly, the rage and anger faded out of her lavender eyes. She looked around the club, suddenly realizing how much of a mess she made inside it.

"Oops!" She giggled, rubbing the back of her neck.

She stepped out of the club as a small number of police arrived at the scene. A few of the cops she had seen before, though she forgot their names. They probably knew exactly what happened, considering she had stepped over the rubble of a broken down club. She smirked at the one's she recognized, giving them a flirty wink and finger guns. One of the younger one's blushed, though the older one's rolled their eyes so hard, Yang was worried they would fall out of their sockets.

Then two people stepped out of an old blue van. The very two people who she had been hoping wouldn't see her there.

Her dad stared her down, glaring daggers at her with dangerous blue eyes. Yang whistled casually, avoiding eye contact with her disappointed father. She was going to get grounded for sure.

"Yang, what are you doing here?!" Shouted out the second person, her baby sister, Ruby Rose. Great. Now on top of being grounded, and a long lecture about not starting fights in dangerous night clubs from her dad, he would lecture her about how she was setting a bad example for her little sister. The pains of being the eldest sibling.

"Well, it's a long story," Yang responded, smiling nervously. Her dad's glare somehow strengthened.

Yep. She was definitely going to get grounded.

* * *

**And done. Leave a review! Sorry it's been so long, but I thank all of you for how much attention this story has gotten. I mean, this is only the fifth chapter and I already have 54 people following this scrapheap. I love all of you. **

**I really got nothing to say. I'm exhausted. I've been working on my High School play until very late at night and it's been a thing. But hey, I got this for y'alls. **

**~MotherUniverse signing out!**


	5. Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

**Yo! Welcome back to Murphy's law! Sorry it's been awhile, but this chapter took awhile to write. I hope you enjoy what I've got in store, though. **

**Again, thank you to all my lovely followers for your time, and your feedback. **Archwraith**'s constructive criticism will always be appreciated here. **

**I don't really have much to say today. I'm at school, and I'm tired. **

**So, without further ado, on with the show! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Ruby Rose

Once Upon a time, there was a little girl named Ruby Rose, who carried bad luck wherever she went…

_Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness - creatures of destruction - the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void. _

_However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust". Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. _

_But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world," but take heed; there will be no victory in strength. _

_But perhaps, victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul. _

Ruby was absorbed in her music, reading a magazine, when the thieves entered the shop. The group where mostly men in red and black suits, with dark sunglasses and hats to help them conceal their identity. The head of the thieves stood out much more, with his white coat that was decorated with golden buttons, and a silver cane in his hand. He had orange hair, with overgrown but neatly styled bangs, which sat underneath his black bowlers hat. His green eyes where dressed with guy-liner, and held a look of greed inside of them. Between his teeth sat a fat cigarette. This man was Roman Torchwick, a criminal, and an anarchist.

The moment he step foot inside the building, some of the ashes from his cigarette fell onto his coat, staining it with a grey charcoal powder. Torchwick grumbled in annoyance, trying not to let the stain ruin his mood. He could wash it out later. That was one of the reasons he always carried loose change on him; so he could operate the washing machines at the laundromat.

He sighed dramatically, flicking some of the ashes off onto the "no smoking" sign, which rested on the counter of the shop. He leaned down, looking at the old man who ran the dust shop. He could've sworn he saw the same old man running a ramen shop, and a bookstore, and maybe even a clothing store if he thought about it, but he paid that detail no mind.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Torchwick finally stated, staring the old man down, while one of his fellow criminals pointed a gun at the poor man's face.

"Please, just take my lien and leave," The man begged, showing no resistance against the group that outnumbered, and outmatched him.

"Shhh!" Torchwick hummed, patronizingly, like a mother trying to calm down her child, who's crying about the monster under the bed. "Don't worry, we're not here for the money," he said, smiling kindly. His smile turned into a scowl as he turned to his underlings. "Take the dust," He demanded.

Immediately, the thieves got to work. They collected powdered dust in canisters, while others grabbed the uncut dust crystals and loaded them into a case.

Torchwick watched the men do their work, displeased. Dust powder kept spilling on the floor because the men forgot to turn the tubes off, and one guy dropped a highly explosive dust crystal on the floor.

"Careful you idiot!" Torchwick snapped, quickly grabbing the crystal and putting it into the casing before it had the chance to become more unstable than it already was. "Yeash, first my coat gets ash on it and now this,"

With the dust at the front of the store collected, some of the men moved towards the back. Even if there wasn't dust back there to steal, they could always take a few beers or potato chips from the snack isles. That's when they finally spotted her.

Her hood rested over her head, so they couldn't see her face. However, the tutu-like combat skirt and intricate outfit marked her as a huntress. Or a huntress in training at least. She was too small to possibly be a real huntress.

"Hey!" The man yelled at her, "Stick your hands where I can see them!"

The girl ignored him.

"Hey!" He snapped, approaching her, and violently yanking her shoulder.

He was met with the face of a little girl. She couldn't have been older than fifteen. Resting on top of her ears where a large pair of headphones, with music practically blasting out from them. He could here the faint toon of the song she was listening to from where he stood. "Huh?" She spoke out, practically shouting.

Annoyed, the man gestured to her ears. The girl slipped the headphones off, placing them around her neck. As soon as he was sure she would actually here him, the thief put his gun in her face. "I said, put your hands up where I can see them!" He snapped. Ruby Rose didn't even flinch.

"Are you robbing me?" Ruby asked him, quirking an eyebrow over her large, silver eyes.

"Yes!" The man shouted, getting increasingly more annoyed with this _sassy child._

"Ah," Ruby hummed, nodding.

The man was sent flying across the store.

Torchwick frowned, his already sower mood thickening. He glared at the thief slumped in the corner of the window, before turning his gaze to one of his still-conscious lackey's. "Go look," he demanded.

Two men ran back to the isle where their fellow thief had been thrown from, shocked to see nothing but a short little girl in a childish dress and a red hood.

She jumped at the two of them, kicking them out the window.

Glass spilled across the floor, sliding towards the other thieves feet. He jumped backwards, hitting one of the powdered dust distributers at right wall at the front of the store. Light blue ice dust spilled out of it, but he either didn't notice, or didn't bother to put the cap back on.

Ruby sighed in relief. She had managed to take the fight outside quicker than she had predicted. It was a good thing, too. She couldn't imagine what kind of damage an unlucky girl like her would cause in a dust shop.

Her mechanical scythe unfolded with a symphony of metal shifting against metal. The large red contraption extended to it's fullest, with the sharp spear-tip at the bottom, and the beautiful silver blade at the top, hugged by a bumper of red metal casing. It was a titan-sized weapon, yet it would only— could only— be wielded by the little girl.

She spun it around, slicing the blade into the black road, aiming the gun-tipped weapon at her enemies.

Torchwick stepped out the door, spilled dust powder stuck to his shoes, much to his annoyance. He stared the little girl down, frowning. She was a huntress in training- that he could tell. And hunters in training where an annoyance at best, but a major hurdle at worst.

He hoped this child wouldn't be more than an annoyance.

"Get her," He grumbled at the men he hired, his tone of voice telling that he wasn't in the mood for any of this.

The men rushed at Ruby. The girl herself used her scythe as a balance, swinging around, kicking the men off. She pulled her weapon out of the ground and used the blunt side of the blade to bat them off. Their unconscious bodies hit the wall of the shop, much to the disappointment of Torchwick.

He looked down at one of the unconscious men, displeasure plastered on his face. "You where worth every cent, truly you where," He muttered sarcastically, slipping a fire dust crystal into his cane. "Well, as much as I'd _love_ to stay and chat," He shouted at Ruby, pointing his cane right at her, popping up the tip of the gun barrel built into his personal weapon. "I've got to go catch my ride,"

Ruby paled as he shot out a fire blast at her. There was no way the street would survive. She jumped, landing closer to Torchwick. If anything, maybe her curse would trip him up.

Chunks of asphalt flew into the air. Some hit windows, breaking the glass, though it didn't catch anything on fire. Other chunks hit civilians in the stomachs and heads, though their aura, untrained as it was, gave them enough protection from any injury that couldn't be fixed.

One of the hotter pieces of stray rock just _had_ to roll right into the dust shop, giving the spilled dust a spark, causing a chain reaction.

The shop practically exploded in a swirl of elements. A wave of gravity dust sent Ruby flying backwards. Wind and fire shot out of the poor breaking structure every which way. But the worst was the ice. The powdered ice dust that had spilled to the floor had never been capped off. Almost all the powdered substance had fallen through it's bottleneck capsule and collected into a little mountain of Dust on the floor.

Giant crystals of ice rose from the floor, bursting through the shop roof, and coating whatever it could reach in a thick layer of cold. It built up, and up, and up. Soon, an entire miniature glacier had been build over the dust shop, as well as several shops next to it.

Ruby whimpered. What was she going to do now?

"Damn it!" She heard someone shout. Ruby turned to see Torchwick angrily grumbling to himself, his leg stuck in some of the ice. Ruby quirked an eyebrow. She had seen him get forced off his feet, as she had, by the gravity dust. If his leg was stuck in the ice when that happened…

Ruby suddenly felt sick.

Limb dislocation wasn't really treated as a big deal in her family. It was easy to pop bones back into their sockets. Besides, Yang practically dislocated at least one of her limbs on a daily basis. There was little worry to such an accident.

But Gravity dust is strong, and having a limb stuck in ice as your forced out of your spot was _going _to pull things. His knee was out of shape, signaling a dislocation at that spot. His hip didn't look much better.

But it wasn't just the contorted muscles of the dislocation. It was also the crimson liquid coating the ice.

People rarely bled. Not with Aura's to protect them. Even the one's who had never unlocked their aura had some form of minor protection.

But for those who hadn't unlocked their aura, a blast of gravity dust could send you flying off at the speed of a car. And if one of your limbs stuck in place, with the force of a truck demanding you fly out of that place…

Ruby didn't even want to imagine the injury.

Whaling slightly, she ran over to the thief, scythe in hand. "Let me help you!" Ruby shouted in a panic, stabbing the blade into the frozen substance and chipping away, trying to free Torchwick's leg.

"Fuck off, you bitch!" Torchwick shouted at her, smacking her away with his cane.

Ruby skidded across the road, while her scythe remained in the ice. Torchwick used the giant weapon in a saw like fashion, carefully carving his leg out of the mess it was in.

He was being carful. Using all his skill and senses to keep from cutting his own leg. In any normal situation, he would've been able to free himself normally. But today, he was standing near the dreadful aura of Bad Luck.

He did free his foot, but not before slicing through several toes first.

The man yelped in pain, looking at the deep gashes in his feet. His entire leg hurt like hell and felt absolutely numb at the same time. Anger swelled in his stomach. He hoped his leg wouldn't have to be amputated, both for his sake, and the sake of the small girl.

Unfit to fight, he shot a few more blast at Ruby, none of them hitting, but each causing another small explosion on the ground. Torchwick ran towards the building that was supposed to be his rendezvous point, limping the entire time, leaving a trail of blood. This entire escapade was rage inducing. Hatred pulsed through his bones for the little girl in red, who had to meddle with things too big for her. If she stayed out of it, his leg wouldn't have been torn in several places.

He clenched his teeth together, hard, as he pulled himself up the latter with as much brute force as he had. His vision was getting blurry, but Torchwick refused to black out. Only the fittest survive, and the thief and anarchist refused to be a dead weak one. He still had work to do, and now, he had an enemy to defeat.

Ruby watched Torchwick climb the ladder, still in shock. Her mind raced, as it often did when her semblance caused destruction on this caliber. She breathed, in through her nose, and out through her mouth, and ran to grab her scythe. The glacier would be removed. The buildings would be rebuilt. The injured bystanders would be hospitalized. She had to focus on the problem at hand: catching Torchwick.

He had already climbed onto the roof by the time Ruby reached the latter and started climbing. She was quicker than Torchwick by a long shot, and was able to make it to the roof in less than half the time it took the thief in question, even though she found herself slipping off the ladder due to the blood left on it. She crawled onto the top of the roof, where Torchwick stood at the other side, his mangled leg looking even worse now that he had been walking on it.

Torchwick seethed, gritting his teeth, and pointing his cane at Ruby. "Back off, Little Red Bitch!" He demanded.

Ruby put a food forwards, figuring she could charge him, before reconsidering. She was on the rooftop of a tall building. Torchwick was standing near the edge. If her big sister was here, she could've done what Ruby was planning to do. But misfortune followed her, and she couldn't shake it off. Anything she did would cause a chain reaction, and it would cause something bad to happen. If she jumped at Torchwick, she would likely cause him to fall off the roof. No amount of self control or skill she held as a huntress in training would change that fact.

Suddenly, a bullhead flew up behind the building. Ruby shielded her face from the harsh winds caused by the blades of the helicopter-like contraption. Opening her eyes, she could see the driver, barely visible behind the tinted glass and the water filling her eyes. The driver seemed to be a woman, and yellow glowing could be seen decorating her body, most likely a part of her clothes.

Torchwick limped onto the bullhead, and staggered into the cockpit. He could see the woman's red dress, pale legs, and black, glass shoes in the reflection of the window. "Get Me. The Fuck. Out of Here."

The bullhead flew away.

Police cars surrounded the glacier, while the local cops questioned Ruby about what happened. She told them about the dust explosion. About everything she could. She didn't mention how she probably caused all of this. They knew her name, her face; they could find her semblance in the record books. She didn't need to get into it.

Ruby felt queasy. She was beginning to regret trying to fight those robbers. It was a painful thing though; Her big sister, her hero, walked into trouble and beat up the bad guys all the time. It was like a hobby for her. Her mom and dad used to do that. Her uncle was still doing that. All of her hero's took action when they saw trouble, and they left everything better than it was before they came.

But all the little unlucky girl could do was make things worse.

Then, outstepped a woman that Ruby had never seen in person before, but had read about in magazines and websites enough to know who she was.

Glinda Goodwitch, combat teacher, and assistant headmistress of Beacon Academy. The best school for huntsman in the whole world.

Ruby couldn't tare her eyes off the woman.

Goodwitch was apparently in her late forties, though she didn't look it. Her blond hair was tucked into a bun, half-moon glasses perched on her nose, and her cream-colored skin gave her a healthy glow. She wore a hunter's uniform of her own; a beautifully sophisticated design of the black pencil skirt, corset, and while blouse, atop of black tights, and high-healed boots. (Ruby had always admired woman who could fight in heals) Finishing the look was a fluttering, plum-colored cape, which was torn at the ends, and pinned to her blouse, similar to the way Ruby pinned her cloak to her shirt.

The Huntress held a brown leather crop in her hands, that was specially built hold dust, and channel it out like a wand. She closed her eyes, breathing in, and slapped the end of the crop into her other hand. Her semblance activated.

Sliding out of her body came three other clones of Glinda, with the only difference between the four being the cape color. The first clone had a cape of blood red, the second held forest green, and the final's cape was midnight blue. The huntress and her three clones got to work.

Using the strength of the four weapons combined, each Glinda shot streams of heat from their crops, which swirled around the glacier in a display of great power, melting the entire thing, and evaporating the water it was made from.

Stumbling out of the store, shivering greatly, with a traumatized look on his face, was the shopkeep. The police immediately rushed over to him, offered him a blanket, and herded him into an ambulance.

The three clones slid back into Goodwitch's body, leaving the single huntress with the purple cape.

Ruby looked up, her spirits lifting to see a hero of hers, though they sank just as quickly when the huntress glared at her. Ruby looked away, biting her lip. She was not a crybaby! She wouldn't cry!

"So your the one we where told about," Goodwitch said suddenly.

She moved to the side, while a different figure stepped out of the car. A tall man in a black suit, with a green scarf, holding both a marble cane and a coffee cup, and a mop of grey hair on his head, approached Ruby, looking at her with a kind smile, thin glasses, and hazel eyes. And despite the fact that today had been a very bad day, Ruby's stomach swelled with happiness.

This was Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy. The coolest, awesomest, specialist, badass-est person Ruby had ever had the honor of learning existed.

It took everything she had not to release a fan-girl like squeal.

"You…" Ozpin said slowly, looking Ruby over, taking in her every detail. Ruby suddenly felt like he was staring into her soul. The police had given her a bucket to wash her hands off, which had been stained with the blood from the ladder, but she felt like it was still on her skin.

"… have silver eyes," He finally finished.

Ruby looked at the whimsical man, confused. Silver eyes. Apparently they where something of an anomaly amounts the folk of Vale, since this wasn't the first time someone had pointed them out to her. She didn't know how her silver eyes where any more attention-grabbing than her sister's lavender ones, or her uncles red ones, or the yellow and orange ones she saw on many others. Hell, even gold eyes didn't get as much attention, and they where much prettier, at least Ruby thought.

"Uh, yeah," Ruby finally spoke, noticing the silence that had followed Ozpin statement.

"I assume you would like to refill," He said, reaching out his coffee mug for Ruby to take it. "It's hot cocoa, actually, if you don't mind," Ruby took the cup from his hands, careful as possible. But even that didn't stop the cup from shaking and a few drips of hot liquid to fly out of it, landing onto Ozpin's hand.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby quickly shouted, a bit loudly. But Ozpin just shook his head. His hand hand't even flinched, despite the cocoa being hot.

"Accidents happen," He simply said. "Though, I have heard that your a little more accident prone than others,"

Ruby felt ashamed. "That's an understatement," She said to herself, quietly.

"Well, as long as you continue to do your best, I don't believe accidents should define you," Ozpin told her, smiling warmly. Ruby couldn't help but smile a little too.

"I've had a talk with a certain someone," Ozpin continued. "A little old crow if I remember correctly,"

"That's my uncle!" Ruby blurted out, without really thinking about it. "Uh, my Uncle Qrow," She said again, quietly this time. Of corse her uncle Qrow Bronwen would know Ozpin. He had graduated from his very school, and was now a teacher at Signal Academy, a junior combat school, where most kids who graduated from that school would feed into Beacon. A member of the coolest team in Beacon's current graduating class had gone through Signal. She remembered particularly that that kid had been mostly blind, but was top-of-the-class despite this. "He, uh, taught me everything I know," Ruby explained.

"He does say you're his best student," Ozpin laughed. "Though, I wonder how much of that statement is due to favoritism,"

Ruby giggled awkwardly. She wouldn't have expected anything different from her uncle.

"Your sister is going to my school this year," Ozpin said. Ruby nodded. She had been so jealous of her big sister when Yang had gotten her acceptance letter into Beacon. Ruby was positive that nothing like that would ever happen to her. She barely got into Signal riding on her uncle's back; the headmaster thought she could be a safety hazard. An unlucky girl like her would never get into Beacon.

"How would you like to join her this year?"

What?

What!?

WHAT!?

As it turns out, bad luck cannot stop destiny.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. **

**I decided to cut things here, since the chapter was getting long. Yang cheering on Ruby as they get to Beacon will be reserved for next chapter. **

**I decided to give Glinda the quartet clone semblance, previously owned by Flynt Cole. Don't ask me why, I just kind of liked the idea. **

**Alright, give me a review, some feedback, and whatever. I might rewrite this chapter if you all deem it Not Great™, but if not, I'll leave it as is. Give me some feedback, since that's what makes this story good, and I'll be back with the next chapter pretty soon! Thank you all!**

**~MotherUniverse signing out! **


End file.
